5 Times Morgana Came and the 1 Time She Left the W
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: orld behind... Morgana's sex life is far from innocent or simple. A run through of characters that Morgana experiments with.
1. Arthur

_Arthur_

He was her first, of course. It was no surprise to either of them really. They had done everything together and shared everything since she had first moved to Camelot. Even before then their father's had been close. Arthur was the brother she had never had and, unfortunately, never needed. They were great pals growing up, but once they became teenagers there were just too many differences. He grew into an arrogant snob and she was hardly any easier to get along with.

Yet, it was no surprise to her that after his first battle was finished it was her room he came too. Words were not spoken, but she held his gaze as he staggered towards her. When Arthur hesitated, it was she that took those final steps to him and crushed her lips to his.

Battle lust. She had heard the servants talk about it when they thought she wasn't paying attention. It was everything they said and more. Once he realized what she was offering, Arthur no longer held back. She was his. She always had been. It was not about romance or feelings. It was about need, survival, and possession, both grateful to have him in the castle once again.

It was exciting for Morgana. There was no clumsy beginning to her sex life. Arthur ravished her, with all the ferocity of any seasoned soldier. He was not gentle, though, he never hurt her. It was a delightful change from spending her whole life in the hands of people who thought she was fragile. With his hands on her hips and him pressed against her from behind, she finally realized what it was like to be treated as a woman. She was no longer the lost child that arrived in Camelot.


	2. Gwen

_Gwen_

She'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss another woman. The contrast to her experience with men intrigued her. She wanted to know what it would be like to be pressed against soft curving flesh, instead of the hardness of sinew muscles.

It wasn't long after her experience with Arthur that her eyes strayed to Gwen. She'd been with Morgana for a few years, ever since she was old enough to work in the castle. She was Morgana's only real friend and even then she questioned if things would be different if Gwen didn't work for Uther. Nonetheless, Gwen was the only girl in the castle that was Morgana's age and she wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

Toying with the idea in her head, Morgana set a very subtle plan in motion. She managed to stay undressed much longer than she needed before and after baths and while changing. She loved the blush it elicited from Gwen. Once she was sure she had Gwen's attention, the rest was simple.

They snuck away for a picnic one afternoon and ended up staying the whole night. Morgana had never made love anywhere except her own bed, but there was something magical about being out in the grass under the stars. She made Gwen come several times before she let Gwen have her way.

It was wonderful in a sinful kind of way, but Gwen was her friend. Those weren't the kind of feelings that would support a long term relationship. It was nice, but it left Morgana hungry and wanting for more.


	3. Merlin

_Merlin_

She was never quite sure why she let Merlin get that close. Granted, he was a friend, but she wasn't particularly attracted to him. Regardless, something told her that Merlin would take her the way she'd always thought someone who cared about her would.

She wasn't disappointed in that aspect. He's was passionate and fierce, groping at her thighs as he grinded within her. She was surprised that he lasted as long as he did and even found herself returning his moans from time to time.

It's the first time in a long while that Morgana feels desired and appreciated. With Arthur she had desire, and Gwen offered appreciation, but this new combination is almost enough to fill her.

Lying in the catacombs beneath the candle, lit only by candlelight, Morgana bites his shoulder gently to muffle her cries. This is something she could possibly get used to.

Merlin takes his time, exploring her body with his hands and mouth. Something in him knows that this will not be something that lasts. He's inexperienced, but Morgana is surprised by the intuitive knowledge he seems to have in regards to her body. Maybe Merlin has more secrets than she thinks.

Secretes or not, Merlin's lovemaking is just that. There isn't even a hint of danger or risk. She wants her blood to boil with lust and this is not that experience.


	4. Uther

_Uther_

Morgana can remember when Uther's eye first began to wandered in her direction. To this day it makes her skin crawl. Being more times her age than she cares to think about is enough, but hating him makes it that much more despicable.

Sometimes she tells herself it was a way of punishing herself. Punishing herself for this incessant hunger for the ungratefulness she felt towards her father's first choice for her best interest.

Deep down she knows it has nothing to do with punishment and everything to do with power. Her power over him. She'd never considered his advances as anything other than a nuisance. Then she realized she had magic. She realized the power he held over her and those like her.

In her own way sex is her revenge. She gives and she takes on her terms. More often than not Uther is left frustrated by her teasing advances. She sleeps with him just often enough to keep him hooked, but it's just a game. One she enjoys playing when she has Uther bent to her will begging.

She's never told him she cares and she never will. He's too focused on his own pleasure to realize her orgasms only come when he's at his weakest. The power of it is addicting and is the only thing that keeps her from going insane under his commend and in his care.


	5. Morgana

_Morgana_

Morgana fully appreciates the feel of her own fingers against her flesh. Sex has always been best by herself. She knows her body like no one else. She enjoys drawing herself to the edge and backing off until she is shaking with need.

Maybe it's a bit narcissistic of her, but she almost prefers sex alone. Granted it's nice to have someone to hang on to, but in most cases being alone equals less work and more pleasure. She's surprised that her own lithe fingers are enough to briefly quench that never ceasing urge. She leaves herself mostly sated, but there is still a hunger that even she cannot feed.

The same needs she has been trying to fill with emotionless sex. Lust, desire, hunger, control, submission, security, safety, danger: all aspects that she needs but can never find in that one partner. She fears that her greatest pleasure will always be in her own touch.

It's getting dangerous though. Lately, with her powers askew, strange things have been happening each time she releases. She has tried to control it, but things just seem to be more intense then. It's depressing to think that the one small pleasure she's allowed might be too dangerous to continue.


	6. Morgause

_Morgause_

It isn't something she expected. Nevertheless, falling into bed with Morgause is something she will never regret. Skin against skin, hips fighting against hips: their entire dynamic is push and pull. Morgause is passionate and attentive making sure that each and every one of Morgana's needs are filled. However, at the same time, she is demanding and greedy and fulfills her own desires as well.

It's a game of control and Morgana is drunk with passion. She clings to the older woman's body as she fills the night air with her cries. Tumbling around in Morgause's bed, they giggle throughout the night, battling to be on top.

She has started to notice that the random storms that have been plaguing the countryside only happen when they come together. It's not the only change, either. She is sleeping better, at least when she does sleep. Something about their lovemaking seems to be aiding her with her powers. She has control and focus over the rare gifts she holds.

When Morgana is with Morgause, she sees sparks. She can feel her skin come alive. Morgause's fingers fill her up and that feeling is like a drug. She is whole here and answers to no one. That in itself is enough to forget about Camelot. She misses her friends, but for now, she is content. One day she will return.

Maybe it's not what she would have dreamed and it is certainly not what everyone expects, but she loves every moment of it. For the first time in her life, Morgana feels whole. She feels accepted, loved, and needed. Morgause treats her as an equal, yet still knows when Morgana needs to be strong and doesn't look at her differently when Morgana needs to be just a little bit weak. Together they make magic.


End file.
